Tangled Web
by Suteru
Summary: 'He's perfect.'The thought echoed in more than one mind. Before this day, nobody would have guessed that Sakura and Sasuke had something in common after all... they had both fallen in love with the boy with sunshine hair and unfailing determination. XD* N
1. the web

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first practice to decieve."  
  
Haylo! This is my first try at fanfiction. It's so much harder than original stories for me. I have to try to keep the people in character! That's hard for me.   
  
well... read and please review to let me know how I'm doing and please feel free to give any suggestions. I'll need it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He's perfect.'  
  
The thought echoed in more than one mind. Before this day, nobody would have guessed that Sakura and Sasuke had something in common after all... they had both fallen in love with the boy with sunshine hair and unfailing determination.  
  
The pair watched as Uzumaki Naruto chattered on with Iruka; dead grass and leaves still sticking out of his hair, dried dirt still lightly dusted on his back.  
  
Sakura scowled, although it looked more like a scrunched up pout, at the reason why Naruto had those trademarks, those tell-tale signs. Sasuke had tackled him, poor Naurto. He *said* it was because the loud boy was going to give them away.  
  
...but he had had Naruto straddled at the hips, and for just a little to long, and was looking a little to intently into her Naruto's eyes, and when Naruto finally got flustered enough to flush and say something, Sasuke finally seemed to remember where they were, that they were on a mission, and that Sakura looked angry.   
  
That's when the both of them realized the truth, that they would have to fight for Naruto. Although neither one of them particularly wanted to, given the team to worry about, they had not yet come to terms with everything that had been revealed to even look at each other with more than just a passing glance.  
  
And, truth be told, Sakura's anger at the scene earlier that day was more at herself than Sasuke... Why hadn't she thought of it FIRST!?  
  
Now Naruto and Iruka extended their attention to their audience and asked,"Well, how about it?" Sakura froze in panic. She missed it! What did they say?!   
  
But all questions fled when Sasuke replied,"Trust you to think of food. There is nothing to be done, so why not? You coming, Sakura?"   
  
Her mind was still dancing around, trying to find something solid to rest upon, and she cursed herself for letting her mind wander for so long,"S-sure. Yea, that sounds good."   
  
Naruto beamed at her and, hooking his arms around both of his team-mates' necks, he marched towards the nearest Noodle-Bar, kicking his legs out exaggeratedly.   
  
Sakura relaxed in his grip and rested her hand on his wrist for the journey, only barely noticing that Itachi was not following them, and immediatly began wondering about the seating arrangements when they got to the bar.   
  
XD*  
  
Today was a really weird day. That's probably the best word for it.  
  
We got another mission today. It was really boring, we had to sneak into a warehouse, find a turtle and bring it back to it's owner.  
  
A frickin' TURTLE!!  
  
Now how it got into the warehouse in the first place is beyond me. But, I was talkin to Sakura bout something when I got knocked to the ground. And who else would do such a stupid thing, but Sasuke? He told me I was going to give ourselves away. That confused me.  
  
Did he really thing the turtle was going to care if a guy was talking to one of his friends?   
  
I started to say something to him, anything!, but then I noticed, for the first time, the position we were in. He was straddling me. And not at my stomach or chest where *normal* people have done so before, but Nooo... he was sitting on my HIPS.   
  
I felt my face heat up and I started to say something again,-probably "you'd better not be planning anything stupid" or something like that (no clue why...)-but he was gone then, and Sakura helped me to my feet, sendeing a rather pathetic glare at his back.  
  
It looked more like it was full of envy than anger.  
  
And that confused me even more. Why would Sakura be jealous? I mean, I know she likes Sasuke -EveryOne- knows that! But then, why did she help me up?   
  
Because she's forgiven me. She knew it wasn't my fault he ignores her.  
  
That made up my mind. I was gonna set those two up. Sasuke could really use someone to be with, to relax with, to feel comfortable around.   
  
Pages know I once wanted to be that person, and I suppose part of me still does, -just like a part of me still has that boyish crush on Sakura- but I can't give him what he needs, and I'm not sweating about it. He needs someone to take care of, I know that much, and someone who loves him in the way husbands and wives and boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to.   
  
And not only am I a *Guy*, and therefore off of Sasuke's list of .. whatever... I also don't -can't- even think about him that way.  
  
Sexually? Oh hell ya I can do that! But in a loving, long-term relationship way? Yea Right! Not even a battle! For one thing, he's my team-mate. For another, the guy unnerves me. Like the pounce thing today. And Plus! he's always got this higher-than-thou-attitude that pisses me off, and then he smirks that all-knowing smirk and calmly says, "Baka." Like he's offering me some noodles or somethin!  
  
Speaking of noodles, that's where the second half of weird comes in. I was all set to hook them up, right? Well, I get them to come with me to the Noodle-Bar and we get a booth and I immediatly sprawl out on one bench and leave the other open for the two lovebirds.  
  
I had to *COAX* them into sitting next ot each other.  
  
How weird is *that*!? Usually Sakura can't Wait to be near the passive warrior. She'll squeal and blush and whatever else nonsense.  
  
There was none of that. In fact nothing was very familiar about he way those two were acting. Sakura had a day-dream look in her eyes, although it was obviously not for Sasuke, and wax-face was watching every move I made.   
  
I'm not being paranoid! I made a few extra moves and some delibrately offensive and suggestive ones, too, and I gaurantee he watched it all. And then the stupid bastard wouldn't look me in the eye when we were leaving. Like all of a sudden he was ashamed. But damn time to! That was embarrassing.  
  
But I found out something new, I was talking with Sakura after Sasuke made his hasty retreat, about Sasuke and about how great a guy he is and that I bet he could get any girl he wanted to and I was about to say how shocked I was that those two hadn't gotten together yet, when she turned on me and started screeching somthing about Sasuke being a stupid juerk and that if *I* liked him so much why didn't *I* got after him!?  
  
And then she huffed away.   
  
'Ah,'I thought with a small, knowing smile,'they've had a lovers quarrel. How sweet. And it explains everything really, Sakura was day-dreaming about happier times and Sasuke was looking at me as a form of diversion, anything to keep himself from focusing on his broken heart.' That also explains why he left in a hurry, couldn't bear another moment around his one true love when there was nothing at all inviting in her attitude.  
  
That just makes this all the mre reason for me to set things to rights between them!  
  
~  
  
Oh yea. The turtle? He's fine. The owner paid for our meal at the Noodle-Bar. Turtle had the weirdest name, too. "Shaych." Ain't it weird? I wonder what it means.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. that's the first chapter.  
  
Please review and let me know how I'm doing or how I could improve it!  
  
Hehe. All you Mercedes Lackey fans are already way ahead of the game, ne?  
  
hehehee...  
  
-Kris 


	2. practice

Heya! I'm so in love with you guys!! ::big hugs:: This chapter's a little shorter but this is where the plot actually begins to go into motion. And you know what? I never actually believed that reviews made a difference, but that's before I had reviews!! I immediatly started to write the second half of this chapter! I swear to gods, you guys! I got 15 reviews for the first chapter. Do you *know* how shocking that is? That's more reviews than what I have on *ALL* of my stuff on FictionPress!! You guys are great!  
  
I want to thank you guys for pointing out my terrible mistake. ::chokes back a sob:: I can't believe I wrote Itachi!! I meant to type Iruka! I'm so sorry!--- Itachi would be pretty weird, wouldn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Damn, Naruto' thought Sasuke, as he woke the next morning to be met with a problem of more than one sort. There was the usual problem after a night filled with dreams, and now - no doubt in thanks to that same boy - Sakura stood with her eyes looking tired, at the door in front of Sasuke's house.   
  
He could see her through the window. 'What's happened *now*?'  
  
As he stretched and pulled on some clean clothes over his night-wear, Sasuke's mind ran through what might have happened to bring Sakura, looking like hell -by the way- to his door. Especially this early in the morning. 'In all the time she was stalking me she never even showed up at my house.'   
  
When the dark-haired boy opened the door, he merely quirked an eyebrow at the blonde girl in front of him. But that seemed to be evough, for she started to speak. "Hi, Sasuke! Ummm.... can I come in for a minute or can we find someplace to sit down? I have to talk to you."  
  
Well, he knew this was coming, but he hadn't expected Sakura to take the initiative. 'I need to start giving her more credit.' But he only nodded, and in answer moved back so she could enter his house. Before he had moved two steps away from the door, he heard Sakura ask, "Why do you like Naruto?"  
  
Well, this was new. All of a sudden Sakura's the leader, and man she went straight for the kill on this one. "Why do you presume I'm going to answer such a question?"   
  
He sat down on an old recliner and turned to face Sakura. Her eyes looked determined and cautious... and well-gaurded. Definetly something new. "What have you guessed is my reason for coming here?"  
  
"To talk of Naruto. To find out if our intentions for him are going to interfere with our being a team."  
  
Sakura nodded, expecting every word. "What do you suggest we do about it? To not do anything on missions? To-"  
  
Sasuke cut her off when it became clear that she was going to get hysterical, "We don't do anything." At her quizzical expression, Sasuke continued, "We don't do anything we don't already do. We don't chase after him, we don't give him ultimatums. If he likes one of us, it'll become clear, if he doesn't oh well. If it takes to long to become clear, and we become impatient and give up, we don't deserve him. Got it?"  
  
Sakura blinked. Then blinked again. Then she tried scowling, "Is that an order!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Reverted back to merely blinking, Sasuke nearly laughed at the incredulous expression on her face, as it was he barely made it without smirking. When it was obvious she wasn't going to be doing anything on her own for awhile, he stood and, walking to open the door, said, "Have a nice day."  
  
XD*  
  
Maybe those two aren't fighting after all.   
  
I mean, in the few months I've known them, I don't ever remember them lying to me.. and when I talked to Sakura this afternoon, she *was* pretty insistent that she didn't like Sasuke anymore.   
  
But she didn't have to hit me over the head! I was just making sure that she wasn't going to change her mind. ....my head *still* hurts.  
  
Later, when I was relaxing by a stream, Sasuke stopped by. I know I didn't tell him I was going to be there, so when I saw him turn to leave, I did my stealth-attack and pinned him to the ground an put on my screwist smile and asked him what the hell he was doing. Hehehee.   
  
I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke nervous before that! His eyes widened enough to make his face look Normal!! Quite an amazing sight, but it was gone before I could say anything about it. He got angry. And you know what happens then! His eyes went back to dark, fire-spouting slits; his mouth shrank into one terse line, and he started attacking my intelligence, "Naruto, you stupid peice of crap..." you know, stuff like that. It's normal, for him to say that kinda thing, but it still makes me mad. Still makes me want to hate him. Still hurts. But now I know better than to take it seriously. Oh sure, I still get angry. If I didn't everyone'd think something was wrong with me. Anyways, after Sasuke'd finished ranting, or maybe after I'd stopped listening, he told me he'd been looking for Iruka, an just happened to find me, so he was just leaving.   
  
...except I was still sitting on him.   
  
Now that I think about it... that's weird! Normally he'd've pushed me off before he even realized I was there.   
  
And he wasn't the only one acting weird, either, remember. Sakura was avoiding Sasuke. But when I brought it up with the guy, he just told me that "nothing different is, or will be, going on so get the fuck off of me so I can find Iruka."  
  
He wouldn't tell me why he was needing to talk to Iruka, either! Stupid, selfish bastard! Last I knew he was just 'Master Iruka' to Sasuke, not someone to chat with, but he was just as stubborn about not answering as Sakura had been... and I didn't want a second lump!!  
  
Kakashi told as we have a new mission coming up tomorrow. Said it'll be a little hike through the woods and then we get to go home.  
  
Alittle hike through the woods?! How *bo-ring!* Stupid Kakashi. I think I'll put ants in his miso soup tomorrow. He'll be so busy reading his magazine-thing he won't notice!  
  
....a little extra protein never hurt anybody! (hehehe....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember that reviews *do* help!!  
  
Oh, yea. I noticed something weird when I read the reviews... not one person told me that they wanted this story to have Sakura and Naruto to end up together. Ain't that weird?   
  
hehehee...  
  
-Kris 


	3. review answers

I decided that I really should answer all my lovely reviewers. Sorry if you clicked on this expecting the next chapter... I'm still working on it.   
  
XD* firedraygon97: ::smiles broadly:: Yes, Naruto is going to have muchos fun trying to pull *that* one off isn't he!!! You know, now that I mentioned the SakuNaru pairing, I got people being total jerks reviewing and *demanding* that pairing. Isn't that mean? -Thanks much for your reviews, they are wonderful! And I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, I could *almost* gaurantee it.  
  
XD* uni: thank you! I kinda think Mercedes Lackey should be made a book on the requirement reading list in all schools. Not only does she have the best stories, it'd help break up stereotypes.   
  
XD* JadeTiger: It seems to me that the first chapter is always the easiest to write, so please bear with me on the next couple of chapters, they may not be quite up to par.  
  
XD* ElationsCry: Thank you so *So* very much for pointing out the Itachi screw up to me. I don't think I would have caught it on my own!!   
  
XD* Ekusu x Ekusu: Naruto can be pretty clueless sometimes, though, can't he? ::smirks:: It just makes him so adorable!! (To me, anyways...)  
  
XD* Ling-Hao: Thank you for not being totally against either pairing this might end up in! It looks like you're the only one to do so! And I hope I can write it well enough to be exceptable either way.  
  
XD* SW: o.O Sasuke fan-girl much? hehehee. thanks much times for reviewing.  
  
XD* Nora D: I am flabbergasted. you usually hate het and while I was sittin here tryin so gosh danged hard to keep neutral (at least for the first chapter), I some how made it to where that was what you wanted. ...Wow. Well, I hope you will enjoy the story, no matter how it turns out.  
  
XD* Volpa: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I'm working on the next chapter. It's half-done. I have to write Naruto's part and I don't quite know what he would be thinking or doing, so I'm kinda struggling with it.   
  
XD* SilverTear: Thank you, and I'm hap-pay! that you're likin' it. No. No beta-reader. ::sniffles:: But since you mentioned it, I've been extra careful about checking through it to cut out those screw-ups. I hope it doesn't get *so* messy that you can't enjoy it anymore. That would suck.  
  
XD* Silver: A clueless Naruto is just precious to me. Because he's not stupid, he just doesn't know any different. ::smiles:: Thank you for the compliment. I'm trying to keep him in character, I have to constantly remind myself of that, though! hehehee... ::jaw drops:: How'd you guess? I thought I was doing pretty good to keep it a secret!!  
  
XD* MiakaKiller: ::looks around suspiciously:: I can't tell you yet! But I'm sure that you've already figured it out for yourself that I agree wholeheartedly!! (hehehee...!)  
  
XD* Maki: Umm... ::sweatdrops:: Worship me for life, eh? Please don't do that!!! Hope you enjoy all of the delcious scenes coming up! hehehee... the little hike through the woods is only going to be a hike but it'll last about 4 days. Where oh where are they going to stay the night? hehehee...  
  
XD* Bronze Eagle: Kenshin! ooh! *Adorableness*! I got tingles! Woot. Okay. I'm fine. I swear. Umm. Double sorry-ness for the screwup, and thanks for pointing it out! I don't think I would've on my own. I meant to put Iruka. But my fingertips had other plans I guess. (Someone told me there's a little man living in them planning on destroying the world... I guess *he* has a crush on Itachi, or somethin'...).   
  
XD* Bishiehuggler: I'm a Kris! Only by choice though, is not me birth-name. "really good"? "love the plotline"? Wowwy! Thank you's are not enough!   
  
XD* lovova: I'm updating as fast as I can write the chapter's. Swear to my shoes! (Don't take that lightly. I lerv me shoes. I don't let anything bad happen to them. They're all torn up and ucky-lookin but they're comfy as anything and look adorable to me. I'd hug them, but they ain't soft and they smell funny... oops to much info, methinks...)  
  
XD* Wei Wei: Umm... ::sweatdrops:: please don't beg. I'll do anything! just please don't beg. (I think that's a hint as to how this is going to turn out, yes? ::smileys::  
  
XD* Anubis: Cool.   
  
XD* Soltian: ::squiggles nose:: Is it still adorable? Me hopes so. I hope I haven't ruined Naruto's personality yet or ever!   
  
XD* Jao: Delightful! ::smiles:: I'm glad.   
  
XD* Dotz*N*Necco: ::tingleys!:: Wow! Thank you for the great compliment. Your's has gotta be the review that has the largest happy-joyness factor in it for me. (If *that* made any sense!!) Welpers... umm... Sasuke is kinda an enigma to me so I'm trying to not make him look like *just* a horny little boy and hope that is enough. Got any tips? If you read and want to huggle it all to peices, get a pillow or a really big plushie or stuffed animal or a dog and huggle it. That always helps *me* anyways. I always do that when I'm watching a movie or like when Hiei fought Seiryu, I had to hug a pillow then to keep me from going nuts. That was an awesome scene! ...::clears throat:: anyways... Hope I keep this enjoyable for you!  
  
XD* monkfish: I just wish Sakura would make up her mind in the manga about who she is and what she wants. Me agrees with you, it is much cuter!! XD hehehee.   
  
XD* SilverTear: I'm not worried to much about the humor. I'm kinda nutty so it's bound to show up in the fic whether I want it there or not! (But I do, so don't worry to much!) Naruto and his pranks, I lerv 'em!  
  
XD* jeano: Mmkay.   
  
First off. I just want to thank you for taking this seriously (well, as much as a story should be, anyways.) and take time out of your life to point out the things I did wrong. Sorry to say, though, I got really defensive on a few points , please let me explain myself.  
  
But first, I'm going to be really childish... Naruto is not *stupid*! ::sniffs:: He just acts like it sometimes.....  
  
Okay that's gone.   
  
The second thing is that Sakura is supposed to sound like Inner-Sakura. I was trying to write that part of the chapter through her eyes. So we would get a glimpse of what she was thinking, not how she appeared. Sorry that I wrote it so poorly that that got screwed up or lost.  
  
And, yeah, Sasuke is kinda OOC, that's why I had him say it "talk *of* Naruto". It wasn't a screw-up, this time around. I do screw up on that kind of stuff very often, so thank you for pointing it out.  
  
If anything I said was offensive, please disregard it. I meant none. I just felt the need to clear up those things... ::shrugs:: and act a little childish. ::blushes::  
  
Thanks Again For Reviewing!!! It means a lot to me.  
  
XD* moi: oh gods! Poor moi! Those stupid people! There is no such thing as 'seeing the light'! There is nothing wrong going on to begin with! Poor, poor moi, having to put up with those stupid people and their blindness. "P.S. He'd've" He'd've what? He'd've who? -Well, I can't say for positive how this is going to end up, but on the third chapter (which I'm writing write now), it'll be pretty garsh derned clear!!   
  
XD* brokenpromises: ::pouts:: unnaturaul? There's nothing unnaturaul about guy/guy pairings (or girl/girl). Un-common, Un-wanted, and not at all normal, but not unnaturaul. Anyways, me's a glad the storyline is fun for you to read! And maybe I should be fair and warn you, I have a very twisted mind. So twisted, it's actually sprained and it hurts to think of it being "normal", so in the future of this fic you might end up blinking and wondering "Where the hell did *that* come from?" You know, like chinese chicken in a tutu wrapping Laffy Taffy in spandex shorts and calling it 'Heero Yuy'. ::laughs:: My apologies, I need more sleep!  
  
XD* alex m.: Oof. I've thought about that. About doing SasuNaruSaku. Cuz I honestly think that would be the most perfect solution ever to everything and that it's just wonderful! But alas. I'm not that talented of a writer and my own personal jealousness always blocks me from writing that paricular grouping (I hate sharing, so I can't write about people who don't mind. I can't possibly imagine what it is they feel.). If you ever find one though, please tell me!  
  
XD* ::squeals:: Keira Maxwell reviewed my story!! Whoo-hoo! In case you can't tell, I'm a fan. ::blushes:: hehe. Umm, I want to tell you the pairing now, but that would ruin it. Umm... it'll be pretty evident in the next chapter what the pairing is going to be, and it'll be out either later today or tomorrow. I'm betting on tomorrow, though.  
  
XD* Amethyst Bubble: pink? A sasukeXnaruto sign in *pink*?! I am so afraid my two threads of sanity, now!   
  
XD* Kaya: hey wow! You're the first person who's told me to write what I want. ::tingles:: WoW!! hehehee... and thanks much for the compliments. I am very happy that you like the story!  
  
XD* animeangel: Me will continue! I'm not going to let my first fanfic be a half-finished one! That'd be *way* to embarrassing... hehehee.   
  
XD* Shinigami: ::looks distracted:: How'd you get that cool looking 'S'? It looks like really fancy type of calligraphy. Only this is a computer, so you can't calligraph on my puter, can you? Man that's scary. ::snaps out of it and blushes:: oops. Me sorry! How she treated him? Oh! You mean hitting him a couple of times. Yea, I share your sentiments. I'll do my best to keep this enjoyable for you!!  
  
Heya Hoiyas!! I'm so glad that all of you have enjoyed this story thus far and I wanted to thank all of you personally and yet hardly any of you left your email address and I'm to lazy to go through all the signed reviews and check to see if there is an email on your profile page, so I did this and I hope to get the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest. But don't be surprised if it isn't, I'm a procrastinator by nature, I just happened to have good luck and great reviewers, so far!  
  
::sighs contentedly:: I lerv you guys!! ::smiles broadly::   
  
-Kris  
  
tyrocket@aol.com IM or E-Mail me anytime you feel like it. 


	4. smite

"I shall smite thee with my good looks!"  
  
Oh Boy! So many wonderful people! ::peers out into the crowd and gets a-cited:: Oh look!! There's Cheryl-Chan! And Keira Maxwell! And many other many peoples that I lerv cuz they're *here*!!! ::sighs and smiles:: You guys are great. One thing ya'll: I put in here that Iruka has a team (you know, like Team 7.). If he does, Great!! If not... Darn!! And either way, I made it work for me, so please don't let it bug you.  
  
Umm... to somebody: This is just for *you*!!!  
  
to amakasu toko: I got 'Shaych' from the "Last Herald-Mage" Trilogy. Good good *Very* good story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Team 7 arrived at 10 'o' clock to get their orders from Kakashi. The little hike through the woods would take about four days, they would sleep in a cabin for three nights. Kakashi was taking them to a place where they could train heavily.  
  
And he had a surprise.  
  
Iruka and his team would be joining them. The bad news? They are all girls. 'Well,' Sakura thought happily, 'at least they'll be keeping Sasuke busy enough that I can work on Naruto!' Her chin lifted in pride at the thought. 'With my new bathing suit and *my* body, he'll be all mine before the end of the week!'  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Whatchya got that goofy grin on your face for?"  
  
'Great. It's Soz. That girl annoys the hell out of me.' Sakura kept this to herself and smiled wider,"Hi Soz! Tetsi, Kaede." Tetsi smiled in return and Kaede nodded, though Sakura noticed Kaede's eyes were sparkling with joy and warm in greeting. 'Beautiful Eyes.'   
  
A ear-bursting clank and thud marked the true beginning of the trip, Naruto had just accomplished his first prank. Every eye in the room watched as the fox-boy doubled up laughing at having trapped both leaders in a net handing 4 feet in the air. Sakura snorted in amusement as the two men cursed and writhed uncomfortably in the trap and all of Iruka's team turned red from laughing so hard.   
  
She *didn't* notice that Sasuke was the only one not laughing at the spectacle. Leant against the wall, his eyes were fixed on the creative boy who had made this come about, and his lips parted in a heart warming smile.  
  
XD*  
  
Sasuke groaned as he sat down on a log to take his break. They had gotten to the cabin they would be using for this trip in the early afternoon, and it was big.   
  
'But not big enough.'  
  
The building has 4 bedrooms, with adjoining baths for each, a kitchen, two recrooms, and a study. The whole group split up into pairs starting with Kakashi and Iruka, whose room happens to have a door entering the study. Sasuke wondered who had designed this place. It was very weird. Every room (excepting the bathing rooms) had 3 doors connecting it to the rest of the house. And there were no hallways. 2 entrances into the cabin, one into a recroom and another into the room Tetsi and Soz claimed as theirs. The kitchen was the single largest room in the place. Naruto and Sasuke's room opened into the first recroom and the kitchen.  
  
'Big Surprise.'   
  
The kitchen somehow ended up with 4 doors, one into the study, Kaede and Sakura's room, the boys' room, and the first recroom.   
  
'This is definetly not a place for anyone who wants lots of personal space. Especially considering there's only one bed in each bedroom.' Sasuke groaned a second time, although this one sounded a little different. 'How am I going to keep my hands off of him? Oh well, hopefully he won't be able to keep *his* hands off of *me* [retty soon.' His breath caught in his throat as his imagination took over.  
  
XD*  
  
Hehehee. 4 days sharing the same room with Sasuke. I wonder how annoyed I can get him.' Naruto laughed at the thought. 'Probably the easiest way to bug him'd be to snore!' Naruto was laid out across the empty bed, listening to the water run in the shower, and suddenly he felt alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oof. That came out not-funny. ::squiggles nose::  
  
Oh, well. Next one I thought was pretty funny.  
  
to Shinigami: Cool 'S'!!! Whoo--hoo!! ::does a little dance:: And I hate having people left out, too- so don't worry 'bout *that*! -.o  
  
-Kris 


	5. wow

Ah! Another chappie almost immediatly. You guys must be happy, eh? No? Well, okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apparently Kakashi is a terrible liar, for the six shinobi didn't train on this first full day at the cabin. Instead, they all went for a swim. Although it could have been that Kakashi and Iruka were just to tired to train their teams, and Sasuke did not have to wonder *why* they should be so tired. In fact, he suspected that they were just getting started.  
  
Sasuke soon had his thoughts preoccupied when the group arrived at the lake. Soz and Tetsi, the apparent show-offs and inseperable duo, charged straight into the water, splashing and giggling and yelling as much as they could along the way. Kaede smiled at them and found a place near the water's adge where the sun had warmed the rock, and started reading a book. Sasuke turned to find that Naruto had joined Soz and Tetsi with the splash-wars, and did not miss the way Sakura was eyeing him.  
  
"Why stare when there's a chance to touch, Sakura?" And dove into the water, leaving the pink-haired girl staring, and looking quite confuzzled, at the small splash he had left behind. When she heard a stifled yell, her head snapped to the spot she last saw Naruto at... and saw her blonde-haired love come up sputtering and wiping water out of his eyes, a laughing Sasuke near by.   
  
And that was the beginning of a long-lasting dunk match between the two boys, and Sakura began to understand Sasuke's cryptic message. He was not going to completely be "normal". He was not going to let Naruto decide anything without making sure Naruto thought about *him*. He was just going to do it when and where everyone would think he *was* being normal.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura tried to smile when she turned and saw Kaede talking to her, but it was miserable-looking and she knew it. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Soft green eyes lookes sceptical, even thought the rest of her face seemed to give away nothing. "You looked as if you just saw your favorite pet dog declare he hated you, walked out of the house, and got run over. What's wrong?"  
  
'And there goes my mask.' Sakura turned away and watched the large amount of white-water grow and fade in silence.  
  
But Kaede was determined, and she hated being ignored that easily. She gave a little laugh, moved to where she could watch Sakura's face, and started with, "Those two are hilarious, aren't they? Although, personally, I never pegged Sasuke for a guy that would enjoy a water-fight."   
  
Sakura's jaw clenched, keeping herself from saying anything, it seemed. "It's kinda funny, isn't it? How 4 months around Naruto has changed Sasuke so much. You, too, for that matter!" Kaede continued, for the world sounding fondly reminecent, "I remember a time when it seemed all you wanted to do was be happily-ever-after with Sasuke. And all he could think about was training, and of course neither of you wanted to be *near* Naruto, let alone on the same team."   
  
Kaede watched as Sakura's eyes and head dropped to stare at some non-descript point in the dirt and sand in front of her feet. The sounds of birds and the making of white-water continued, oblivious to the one-sided conversation. "But things change don't they? You no longer care about Sasuke and his own list of priorities seem to have shifted. I haven't figured out how or why, but the change is obvious to anyone who cares to think of it."  
  
"Why do *you* care?" Her voice was soft, but it sounded bitter.  
  
"I care, because he and Naruto are the ones that stand the best chance of being Hokage, and I want to make sure we get the right one. To do that, I have to watch them."  
  
Sakura's body shook slightly, her hands curled into fists at her sides and she started watching the four split up into pairs to play some game. Naruto and Tetsi vs. Sasuke and Soz, it looked like. "So... why are you telling me all this? I can't possibly help you on *that* quest."  
  
Kaede took a deep breath and walked till she was a small-step away from her pink-haired companion, "I was telling you because something is going on between you three again. And not only do I want to find out for the reasons described, I want to know because it's bothering you somehow and I want to try and help you."  
  
Sakura slowly looked back at the brown-haired girl looking at her, and was shocked at how much closer she had gotten. Yet somehow, she felt better with Kaede closer to her.   
  
And warm. Sakura hooked her arm around the shorter girl's waist, and gave her a hug. "Thank you for caring." She soon pulled away, walked down to a different part of the lake and began swimming laps.   
  
XD*  
  
I swear, those two just keep gettin' weirder and weirder.   
  
Sasuke was still asleep when I woke up this morning and he had his arm around my waist and his head on my arm. I felt like a freaking teddy bear!! Then later, at the lake, he started dunking me. And I didn't do *crap* to him!! It was kinda fun after awhile, though. Even if if did get old pretty fast. Soon, we were playing Marco Polo, us and Soz and Tetsi, except the person who was 'it' had to find someone (the normal way) and then hold them underwater for 15 seconds.   
  
Well, one time Sasuke caught me from behind and even after 15 seconds he didn't let go. It was pretty uncomfortable. I couldn't move, his hip-bone was jammed into my back, his arms were just a little bit too tight (I got some light bruises from them), and I could fkn *BreaTHe*!!!  
  
I mean, I put up a fight, I really did, but no matter what I did it just ended up in a whole bunch of squigglin and a tighter hold. Finally, I turned my head around to face him and blew all my air into his face. He got it, finally! I had been starting to think he'd never get it.   
  
That was the end of the games for me.  
  
Sakura hasn't said much of anything to me all day. That bugs me, we used to talk about nearly everything. Everything that mattered anyways. Now, not a word.  
  
And Kaede, the last girl from Iruka's team and a pipsqueak, too!, was watchin' me all day like I'm some kind of cross between scum and the latest manga issue. You know, disgusting but engrossing. I don't get it.   
  
I just hope I understand what's going on with everyone before we leave this place.  
  
Have to go, Kakashi has demanded we get sleep, training tomorrow. Plus, another weird thing happened. Sasuke wants to play Truth or Dare. Tell ya all about *that* tomorrow morning.   
  
Is it just me, or is Sasuke a lot cooler all of a sudden? To bad he doesn't like me, huh? I could really get to like this guy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oof, again for the second time tonight. It seems Sakura is batching things up for her and Naruto! Maybe she'll make some kind of comeback.   
  
Bronze Eagle: as you can see, the going back on the deal thing is rather debatable right about now. But I think he's just pushing it. But what's this?! ::looks shocked:: Truth or Dare? I wonder what's going to happen -there-!!  
  
heheheee...  
  
-Kris 


	6. Second Night

"How positively delightful! It's as if somebody *stabbed* Mr. Bubbles!!" -Stewie, looking at a tub full of blood.  
  
Gelfling: Thanks so much for reviewing! Your comments made ch.6 come out a lot easier.  
  
Rez: I think you're the only one that caught on to Kaede! Big Congrats!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's a point in every game of Truth or Dare, if it's played long enough, that the questions become more personal, the dares become more intimate. Instead of finding dirty secrets, the point of the questions are to learn more about the person. Instead of seeking to embarass the person with a pointless dare or see how far the limits could be pushed, people's dares start to become personal ways of finding out what someone will do for *me*.  
  
The rules were simple. Each boy got a die, whoever rolled highest got to ask the other, got to give the other his options and then the real fun began.   
  
XD*  
  
'So that's why Sasuke wanted to talk to Iruka, to get Sakura and Kaede to hook-up. And here I thought *I* was the match-maker!!' The two boys rolled their die on a stiff mat lying in the center of the bed.   
  
"Ah-ha! Two in a row! So what'll it be this time, Uchiha, Truth or Dare? Truth is why did you want to hook those two up? I mean, why do you care? And .. um, let's see..." Naruto's eyes travelled the room, searching for some inspiration. After more than five hours of this game, he was finding it difficult to think of anything creative.   
  
Spotting the empty bowls and soda cans and noodle containers, he finallly thought of something. "Dare is going out into the kitchen and getting us some more food and soda *only* in your undies *and* singing 'I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy!' Not very loudly," he shrugged, feigning non-chalance, "but still..." Sasuke noticed how Naruto's eyes gave away his pose. Ther were full of mischief and humor and .... something else. Something he couldn't yet identify.   
  
But there was no way he'd let anyone seein' him in his briefs in the kitchen! Besides he hadn't even *heard* the 'Yankee Noodle' Song. So.."Truth. I want them to get together because then Sakura will finally be happy."   
  
Naruto shook his head annoyedly,"You missed the question. Why do you *care* whether or not she's with somebody? I guess to simplify things, why do *you* care whether or not Sakura is happy?"  
  
'Great, how am I gonna get out of this one.' Sasuke quickly debated whether or not this lie or that would work when he had an incredible epiphany. 'I'll tell the truth.'  
  
"I *care* that while *I* was trying to get together with someone, she was in my way. This will stop that. Plus, you've seen them. They're *Perfect* for each other!" He laid back across the front of the bed. Naruto was sitting straight in front of him, angled slightly towards him.   
  
And all of a sudden, all either boy wanted to do was taste the one a mere arm's-length away. To touch him without having to fight or train. It burned their senses, before it was evicted by words.  
  
"So who's the lady?"  
  
As soon as it was said, Naruto lowered his eyes to the mat holding the die.   
  
Sasuke grinned slightly, "It's not a roll, it's not part of the game. If you want me to answer that too badly, you'll have to do something for me."   
  
Naruto looked up, curiousity piqued, "What's that?"  
  
Sasuke laughed, "Go to the kitchen in your underwear to get us some food and stuff singing that "Noodle Dandy" song."  
  
"It's 'I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy!'"Naruto laughed at Sasuke's flub. 'Noodle Dandy. How fascinating!'   
  
"Alrighty-then! You got it!" Naruto stepped off the bed and started to strip to his boxers, when he noticed the weird look Sasuke was giving him. "Eh, Sasuke, I wonder if you dared me to do this just so you could see me in my underwear," he mumbled aloud, not quite realizing that Sasuke had heard him and blushed.  
  
Standing proudly near-naked at the door to the recroom, Naruto marched in and put on a one-track record, set to play only once. As the song started, Sasuke watched as Naurto started singing with it into the kitchen.   
  
Watching him march around the kitchen in the cool light, Sasuke felt torn between admiring Naruto's wonderfully fit body, the smooth skin, and shrunken nipples from the apparent cold- and laughing uproariously as Kaede and Sakura, the ones closest to all the noise, came out of their room blinking sleepily as Naruto balanced the food in one arm and spun around on the counter with his other. Once Naruto's world stop spinning, and the song ended. he got off the counter, saluted to the giggling girls, and comincally marched into his room.  
  
Naruto forgot all about his question until he woke up, somewhere around twelve hours later, with his arms around Sasuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...hehehee... Nobody said anything about the "hip-bone"...hehehee!  
  
Review much please!!  
  
-Kris 


	7. An End

::Runs around screaming her head off::  
  
Oh my gosh!! It's been very well over two weeks and I haven't uploaded a garsh-dern thing!! Yipes! Please don't be mad!! I've got a very long list of excuses and they are *all* plausible.   
  
Well, except for the one with me not being able to write because I was busy searching for my dog after the chicken came by and ate him.   
  
Well... and the one with the monkey whispering in my ear to do things for him. You know, steal a banana (it comes in it's own wrapper!), groom his fur (quality bonding time you never got to have with your *human* family. be thankful you got a second chance!), and generally just taking over the world.   
  
...and the one where Rachee came by and things got hot and heavy (we're just *friends* dammit! she's another fucking *girl*. ::pouts:: I'm as straight as I am crooked.)  
  
....and... ::peers at list and vigorously starts crossing things out while mumbling to herself:: god-fucking-dammit. Wicky got to my pens again. Writing things. I *told* him not to... ::finds the aforementioned cocker spaniel cowering in a corner:: damn straight you better be hiding. stupid little...  
  
::finishes off list::  
  
Okay! I've got a very long list of 4 *very* plausible excuses (read: reasons) why this was not updated sooner.  
  
1. I lost my damn notebook. I looked every where for it. Couldn't write the second half of the chapter without the first there. Didn't want to screw it up. Found it 1 hour ago in a drawer in my room. ::rants:: That's not where it was *supposed* to be!!  
  
2. A week's vacation.  
  
3. A week of family's vacation.  
  
4. Got a job. Baby-sitting. 6:15 A.M. to 5:30 P.M. 3 kids. Hate each other. Wears me out.  
  
But I got it!!  
  
It's here!!   
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Oh! I want to thank *everyone* that reviewed. ::whistles:: 88 reviews. Wow. My favorite number, too. This is special... ::smiles brilliantly::  
  
Thank you all so very much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanna do right by you. I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster." -Jimmy Eat World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaede blinked the sunlight out of her eyes when she woke up on their last full day at the cabin. A grimace of annoyance at the bright light turned into a twisted smile as she remembered all the events of last night. Naruto's performance, although downright hilarious, among the least of them. After making Sakura see that she had put Sasuke in the center of her own universe, it was considerably easy to point out that she was doing the same, or trying, to Naruto right now.   
  
And that unless she wanted a rude wake up call from the blonde, like something she recieved from Sasuke a couple months ago, she'd better snap out of the coma she was in *now*.  
  
'I wish Sasuke *hadn't* said all those things to her. Tact is one thing he does not know. And gentleness seems to be reserved only for Naruto.  
  
'But, I suppose it all worked out for the best.'  
  
Sasuke got to continue training for his match against Itachi undisturbed. And when he finally gound his brother and found him to be already dead, it was easy for Sakura to step in and help him get past his -very brief- moment of feeling useless.   
  
He had thought only of revenge up until then, after all.   
  
She had helped him find his feet and then find out what had happened to Itachi. Simply put? Internal politics. He ticked off the wrong guy.   
  
Kaede sighed, reaching out a finger to lightly brush away stray strands of hair from Sakura's forehead and drifted back to sleep.  
  
XD*  
  
Sakura became completely awake the next morning to the sound of something sizziling and the smell of food. The feeling of extra warmth and added weight did nothing to reassure her that sleep, was indeed, still possible. Twisting around in the cocoon of blankets she discovered Kaede, still dead to the world, snuggling close to her.   
  
Sakura smiled at Kaede's scrunched up face. It seemed she, too, heard the noise in the kitchen and was desperatly holding onto the last fragments of sleep. Her eyes sparkled when she remembered all of what Kaede had said last night. The part about Naruto and her being obviously indifferent to each other - in all romantic terms, anyways - and that she could tell that Naruto truly liked Sasuke. Sakura had then confessed that Sasuke loved Naruto. Then the part about how they would be happy together. And then the part about how Kaede was concerned that Sakura would be upset, but that she had wanted to make sure that Sakura knew... that whatever happened... that Kaede would *always* be there for her.   
  
No matter what.   
  
And then Kaede had kissed her, and Sakura could tell that she should never have been foolish enough to believe that those two guys could ever have given her what she wanted, what she needed.  
  
Besides... they deserve each other.  
  
XD*  
  
Oh jeez. What a day!  
  
I found out today that Sasuke has had a crush on me for awhile now. XD~ But it's the *way* I found out that made *my* day!!   
  
Apparently we fell asleep in that position of cuddlin' -again-. It's *really* comfy-cozy. And I woke up to a *really* wonderful feeling massage and hot breath tickling my ear as Sasuke's voice said,   
  
"The answer to your question, Dead-last," yea, I know. Normally I hate it when he calls me that, but it sounded so much like an endearment that I couldn't keep from blushing... or maybe it was his hands roaming my back... or the hot breath that had begun to tickle my neck as well... or thoughts of what all that might mean... who really know for sure?, "there is no Lady.   
  
"...there *is* a foxy guy I can't seem to get enough of."  
  
....And I'm sure you all know what happened then.  
  
Yup. That's right! I - the Great Uzumaki Naruto - fell back to sleep.   
  
Hey!! It's not *my* fault! If Sasuke wanted me to not be quite so relaxed, he should've been doing something *else* with those hands.  
  
And when I woke up again, he did.  
  
And that, as they say, is that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End.   
  
Whatdgya think?   
  
Most of you're prolly gonna say it's to short.   
  
I disagree. I think it's perfect. But that doesn't matter. What the reviewer says *does*.  
  
::smacks her lips like a hill-billy ::  
  
I's like mah Mamma al'ays said! Thee revoowers al'eh's rah'eet!  
  
hee-yuck!  
  
::Snickers:: had to do it. Sorry.  
  
Seriously. Whatdgya think? Good-bad? Bad-good? Get a life? Clean up snot? TELL ME!!!!  
  
hehehee...  
  
I'm tired.  
  
Just make my day and review.   
  
I left an opening in here for a sequel, too. If anyone's interested....  
  
::looks expectantly at the readers and crosses her arms:: You can take that as a blatant smack in the arm to get moving.  
  
::smirks:: ...or a hint. Which ever one makes you feel better!!  
  
-Kris 


	8. Reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oof. Let me tell, ya. 4 hours of sleep is *not* enough! Well, it shouldn't be. Did I trick ya? Did ya think this was the next chapter? Sorry. Didn't mean too. That really was the last chapter. Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations. I was running out of juice for this story. Thought I should end it soon before it goes flat. Did I make it? Should I've just sat it out and waited? It could've taken awhile. Wells.... I just wanted to thank all the reviews personally again. Here goes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily Day- ::squeaks:: Kakashi Plushie!! hehehee... I hope to be able to live up to this honor. ::bows respectfully:: Chibi Neko-chan3- ::squiggles nose:: I can't write long chapters very well. I always end up rambling and then nothing makes since. I tried to make up for the short chapters by updating quickly (and it was working, too!) but then I lost me book. And you know the rest. Well, how'd you like the next chapter? Any good? I didn't slam it all together real quick did I? I have a nasty habit of doing that and not realizing it. ::smiles:: I'm glad you find it funny! crazyblade: You think I'm funny!I don't get told that very often. It makes me smile! :D hehehee... Thank you for reviewing! futagoakuma-tenshi02- I didn't think it was *that* new. ::looks impressed:: wowzy. But, I always read the manga and think, 'why the hell aren't they fighting over Naruto *yet*?' Especially when they're both standing next to him and seem all impressed by him and stuff. *SO* glad you enjoyed!! Jiro- (hehehee.. me and a friend of mine have a thing for your name. You know, the way it just kinda rolls off your tongue. Damn sexy. Oof. Sorry. ::looks embarrassed::) ::turns beet red:: Wowzies!! Such praise! Really. I deserve none.. but I'll take all I can get! ::snickers:: Thank *you* for reading this story! If it wasn't for you (and a few others, but you can convenietly forget about that... hehe.), I prolly wouldn't be writing this story to begin with! Muchacha- Thank You! Yup, Sasuke is happy. Riyue- ee. Sasuke is an enigma to me. I try to write him in character and it comes out more like Vegeta or Trowa or Heero. And Sasuke is not like any of them (if you can give any pointers, I'll gladly take them!). But, as you prolly caught from chapter 7, Sasuke has good reason to be acting different! And I'm seriously hoping that the answer to both his change and Sakura's was adequate. I seriously did *not* just make those up at the last minute. I had those in mind the whole time I was writing this story. ...but I did kinda make it look rushed, huh? Well, was it good? Does it fit in? What do you think? What could I have done better? Assassin of the Shadows- X) thanks... mattz-bro- ::does a little dance:: I'm on a fav list- I'm on a fav list. ::stops. looks around embarrased.:: Did ya like? Kyubi- hmm... ::fidgets:: I can't *do* 32 chapters!! ::whines:: I'm not that smart! I'm real glad you enjoyed what was here, though! Even though it's no where *near* 32! IceTiger3- I did a cliffie? ::snickers:: that's great! ::shouts:: hey everyone! I did a *CLiFFie!* hehehee... that tickles my funny bone! I didn't mean to do that!::goes into shock:: I didn't take to long updating, did I? Your still alive right? RiGHt?! I did a good job. ::with a little more conviction:: I did a good job. ::snotty:: I did a good job. ::looks unconvinced:: ...Are you sure? Are you sure I'm good at this? ::Squiggles nose:: I remembered. I had to keep reminding myself. But I remembered! Bronze Eagle- ..and the hip-bone connects to what? hehehee... What a lecherous little snake. No. Not that one. The other one. There ya go! ::snickers, then smiles:: Thanks for making me laugh! I needed that! Merei-chan- It is rather flamboyant, eh? ::laughs:: Poor Sasuke. His turn to feel clueless! Rez- ::looks thoughtful:: I think I'll use some of that in the sequel. Well, *if* there's a sequel. That has yet to be decided. But I'm starting to write a GW fic. Had the idea stuck in my head for about a month. So I'll be typing regardless! hehehee... Thank you for reviewing this story! Means a lot to me. Really does. ChibiRaye-Chan- yea. me, too. She never seems to put up any sort of fight. ::squiggles nose:: I should've done that. Make things more interesting. ::snaps out of La-La Land:: Thanks for the great idea! gelfling- yep. strange and unusual. that's me brain. Umm.. hip-bone was from the *last* chapter where the guys were swimming and playing Marco Polo and Naruto was complaining about Sasuke's "hip-bone" digging into his back. Notice the "bunny-ears" above the hip-bone. It's a hint. ::nods. sighs.:: Nearly naked Naruto singing in kitchens. What a great image. hehehee... Soltian- I have little to no monies so all I've seen of Naruto is the manga that's been in Shonen Jump, which means I don't have a flaming clue who Ino is. ::blanches:: sorry! ::pouts like a baby:: *not* stupid. Incredibly slow... (I don't think I'll ever be able to admit to anyone, myself included, that Naruto is not stupid. So I'm going to be appearing to be stupid for my stubborness. ::shrugs:: oh well.) It's not like it really matters, does it? :D- ::tilts head:: ..you know... you're second emoticon.. thing... looks like someone trying to lick boogers out of their nose. ::laughs:: Thanks for the image! I needed a good laugh! firedraygon97- nope. Yep. Updated. Thank you! rin lockheart- Rin: It soothes the inner-pink. ::snickers:: Yami-Rin: It disappoints me, too. Shinigami- did ya like it? did ya like the ending? well... I'm glad you liked it up until then, at least! Thank you for reviewing. Rei- It's a wonderful combo, isn't it? hehehee... hmm. out of character Sasuke, again. Um. I don't know how to write Sasuke. I just can't do it. Did he seem in character at the beginning? Even with him allowing Naruto to like sit on top of him and stuff? Was that in character enough to still be Sasuke? And, I hope the explanations of Sakura and Sasuke's ahem. "changes" were adequate. I've had those reasons stuck in my head while writing this whole thing, so I'm really hoping it doesn't seem like I just made something up for the hell of it. Bishiehuggler- Fluffies make my world go round! Um. Yankee Doodle Dandy is kinda hard to escape in America so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're British. Am I right? Anyways, the funniest part of that song is towards the end where it goes, "stuck a feather in his cap and called it macaroni!" It's a crazy song. It's *supposed* to be patriotic. But I don't think so. monkfish- I got cheered! Yup sleepy and cuddly it was! anonymous- More. it's there. Lady Dragon- ::snickers:: You got in on the very end! hehehee.. At least you didn't have to wait for updates... Thank you for reviewing! Morien- Is next one bad? Did ya like? "cuter and cuter" that's great! AND!!! The first person to review Chapter 7!! AsnGothic- My you were fast!! Wowz. SasuNaru (and NaruSuke or however you spell it) are the greatest in the world! Mary Sue is stupid. First vote for Sequel! I'm keeping track! I would, I really would, except I don't have yahoo. ::feels left out:: oh, well. Thanks much for the wonderful invitation! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think if I get 20 votes for a sequel, I'll do it. If you don't want one. Don't vote for one. I can take a hint. So. What'd ya think? I crave knowledge. Let me know.  
  
-Kris 


End file.
